debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
Summary Sans is the older brother to Papyrus and the last boss of the Genocide Route in Undertale. While he looks easy-going, Sans can show you true hell if you get on his bad side. He's usually a jokester who talks mainly with fart jokes and puns. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly higher Name: '''Sans the Skeleton '''Origin: Undertale, Deltarune Gender: Male Age: Unknown, older then Papyrus Classification: Monster, Skeleton Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Could fight and harm Frisk, stated even in a pacifist route to be capable of killing Frisk. Frisk can harm enemies capable of this and no-selled the overheated blast of a MTT oven) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown (Normally teleports while traveling) Combat Speed: '''At least '''FTL, likely higher (Can tag Frisk) Reaction Speed: '''At least '''FTL (Fastest character in the entire Undertale cast, aside from God tiers.), likely higher (He could effortlessly dodge the same thing while asleep, he was only caught off-guard due to battle mechanics in Undertale not usually warranting a second hit on the same turn) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher Stamina: Above Average (Could keep up with Frisk for a while) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Magic, higher with Gaster Blasters, Kilometers with Teleportation Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness (Was aware of a anomaly messing with the time space continuum, could tell how many times Frisk died, and if Frisk has spared him before by the expression on their face), Gravity Manipulation (Makes the SOUL unable to float and can only jump around), Energy Projection (With gaster blasters), Magic (All monsters are made of magic), Bone Manipulation (Has an assortment of bones in his attack), Psychokinesis (Can throw your SOUL around), Teleportation (Has displayed it multiple times), Karma Manipulation (Creates a status effect known as Karma that negates invincibility frames, and adds extra damage, based on your sins), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. All monsters and humans can perform attacks that can damage the SOUL), Power Nullification (Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything), Absorption (Monsters and humans can absorb the SOUL as long as the person isn’t the same species as them), Resistance to Extreme Colds (Lives in Snowdin), Physical Attacks (All monsters bodies are attuned to their SOUL thus only attacks that can affect their SOUL can affect them), Soul Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Can take hits to the SOUL) 'Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Is aware of the fact that the timeline has been reset repeatedly and that The Anomaly and Frisk are the cause of it) '''Weaknesses: Sans is very lazy, usually making it harder for him to give it his all. All monsters are weak to an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight, they are weakened greatly. Sans has naturally lower health and stats then the rest of the cast. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Mode:' Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it gravity and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. He also does not need to hit them with a blue attack first to turn them blue. *'Bone Attacks:' Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along the platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, the damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. *'KARMA:' When struck by one of Sans' attacks one will suffer from this condition, for a brief period. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's SOUL. *'Gasterblasters:' Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and will deal KR damage. *'Teleportation:' Sans can teleport not only himself but objects and other people, as well. During a battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving out of harm's way but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Explanations Why attacking the SOUL is concept manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Undertale Category:Male Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Bone Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users